The Emotion She Lacks
by TheMillionthPiece
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had a good life... until a tragic acccident comes through, ruining everything. It changes her life into a complete mess. But when she is taken in by a boy with his own house and friend, she sees them fighting over her affections...


_**Chapter 1**_

_**My Help Is Wanted?**_

~Kagome~

I have no idea what happened to me when I was going through the city of Tokyo. I probably fell asleep. But where? How? Well, that didn't concern me as much as a house and job did.

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and my eyes were tired. I couldn't really remember what I ran away from. Oh, right, my father.

"Oh, where can I go now?" I asked out loud. As soon as I asked that question, the weirdest thing happened. _It was answered. By a poster…_ I looked closer at the small advertisement. _**Maid wanted… Hm. I'll check it out!**_

As soon as I started for the gate, it opened and slammed in my face.

_**Ow ow ow ow!!! Man that just gave me my fucking day!!!**_ I saw that there was black converse on the ground and I scolded.

"Hey, you creep! You just slammed the gate on my face! Watch out next time you open i-"

I took a glance at the boy and soon stopped to look at him some more. He had beautiful hazel eyes, long silver hair, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Hm? Who are _you _to call _me _a creep?" asked the boy, observing me by looking up and down my shape.

"What are _you_ looking at, pervert?!" He took a few steps back and frowned.

"Shut up, will ya! Anyway, what's it up to you, wench? Plus, I was looking at you but I saw that your body isn't so curvy and is as flat as concrete."

"I was just looking for a job, so be quiet, dog boy!" I soon blushed a light shade of pink as I thought of what he said about my 'uncurvy body'. "And for _your _information, my body is as normal as a smart and fit girl…" I sighed heavily and finally calmed down a bit and continued, "Do you know anything about this 'maid wanted' poster?" He grinned slightly. I don't know who he thinks he is, but by the looks of him, he's trouble…

"So, you wanna have this job? And I thought a wench like you wouldn't want to work."

"This job? What do you mean by this job?"

"I'm talking about the job you want. I can hire you, if you want me to that badly." I was shocked to see such a guy like that with such a **HUGE **house! I decided to get more into the subject.

"So let me get this straight," The beautiful but annoying boy nodded his head like he was listening. I continued, "You, a how old boy with a name, has a huge mansion all to himself and has a fortune? How's that possible?" He cleared his throat and started to boast himself.

"I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Taisho Inuyasha. I'm a 16-year-old and this mansion is not only cared by me. It's cared for me and my friend. Ever since Inutaisho, my father, were murdered by Izayoi's former lover, Ryukotsusei, everything went wrong. Ryukotsusei killed my father 16 years ago, or the day I was born, and Izayoi, my mother, died of depression." I felt very saddened to hear such a thing. But since I lost all my good emotions, I just frowned angrily.

He sighed sadly and continued, "After they died, surprisingly my older brother supported me in this mansion and they left him their fortune. And when I turned 15, Sesshomaru left me with all his crap," Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and clenched them tightly. So tightly, that you could see his knuckles turn white as snow. "He left me with all these debts, the hookers he called 'maids', and left me to go to Las Vegas in this so called country named 'America'. **That bastard**…" Inuyasha saw he was revealing too much of his personal life, so he immediately stopped talking and looked at me for my story.

So I went on with my 'depressing' story. "Well," I began. "My mother and brother, Sota, died in a car accident. Then my grandpa died of depression. And the worst, my father sexually abused me soon after Obaa-san died." Inuyasha slightly smiled.

"Is that why you ran away and looking for a place to live with a fine paying job?" He just read my mind!

"H-h-how did you know?" I stammered, thinking he was either a mind-reader or a stalker of mine.

"Ah. I'm a charm, aren't I?" I crossed my arms with anger.

"Whatever, dog boy."

"Tch. Speak for yourself, wench." And that was the start of our friendship; and battle.

After a whole minute of what seemed as an hour of silence, he started walking into the gate the mansion and stopped to turn to me. "Well?!" I frowned deeply, very disgusted with his tone.

"What?!"

"Aren't you coming to your new home? Or are you going to sleep out here again where guys can easily grab you?" I was actually surprised by what he said. I guess that's a 'you're hired' pick-up sentence that he uses. He held out his hand. Without thinking, I took it. His eyes got wider as I tightly held his hand. But he didn't seem so bothered by it. Since _when_ did I start liking this guy as a friend?!

* * *

~Inuyasha~

_**What's with this girl? Why do I feel so… weird around her?**_ I looked at her. She had on a shirt with a green liner and red tie with some high whites socks inside two chocolate looking shoes. _**She isn't my type of woman! And she's very violent. She can really talk like a guy and she isn't that hot... **_I hit myself with the bottom of my palm, letting go of the girl's hand. _**Of course Inuyasha! Stop thinking that you like her, 'cause you don't!**_ I guess the girl saw that I was making weird faces… I thought she was going to smack me in the face, but she didn't to my surprise.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? Is there something bothering you?" Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?!

"What's wrong with you?!" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong with _me_? Did I say something rude?" I rolled my eyes and she still looked confused with my remark.

"When we met, you acting like a bitch! But now, you're acting as sweet as an angel!" She blushed a shade of deep pink, deeper than the last blush.

"Aw, thanks Inuyasha!" I just thought of what I said. _**Did I just call this girl an angel?!**_

I shook my head, with my hair swirling everywhere around me. "No, no! I didn't mean it in a good way! I wanted to ask why do you-" She cut me off short and the next thing I heard, was a:

***SMACK!***

It was me, being smacked in my face. _**I knew she would do that sooner or later!! That wench!!**_

"Call me a bitch and a devil again, and see what arrangements I would make on your face that time!"

"Gahhhhhhhh!!" ***THUNK***

"Hmph!"

* * *

~Inuyasha~

As I tried to forget what had happened to us a few minutes ago, she tried to start a conversation with me. I guess she was trying to forget it, too.

"Well, Inuyasha. Now I remember I totally forgot to tell you my name!" I nodded.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome! I'm a 15-year-old still in high school. I like the color pink, and I love to eat Yakisoba, I love guys who-"

"I just wanted your name, not all your favorite stuff. Now stop talking, will ya?" No response. Of course, I told the wench to stop, so she did. _**Hm. How interesting. Wait, she's not interesting! She's just another high school girl! Nothing new and nothing special about her. **_

She tried again. "Inuyasha," she asked quietly, like she was asking herself, "have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"U-um… Yes? Wait a sec, why are you even asking about my personal life?" She frowned sadly.

"I just want to. And from the looks of you, well, you look like you've had a lot of girlfriends in your life…" The tough looking tomboy shrugged off and stared down at the spring green grass.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She blushed and backed away a few steps. She looked confused.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay! I'm just… have a-"

"Fever? Symptom? Disease? Just being plain weird?" I chuckled playfully, hoping she would buy the act.

"Hey! I don't have any of that!" She playfully punched my arm. Well, I don't know if that was either playful, or for real. But it was too soft so its gotta be playful. Long silence... Finally, Kagome spoke up in a small voice.

"Inuyasha, can you keep a secret?" I slowly nodded and she sighed, pausing for a short second to pick herself up. **(figurative language! she did not fall down!)**

"Well, I have a disorder."

"Yes? What kind of disorder?" She came closer and whispered, "This is hard to say, but I have…a multiple personality disorder." My eyes widened.

"Really?" She nodded. And she started to giggle. Then chuckle. Then she totally lost control of her laughing. I was frowning, and my face was covered with full confusion.

"What the hell are **you **laughing about, wench?" She finally stopped laughing, and put on a serious face. Kagome raised her hand and clenched onto my jacket's collar. Man, that girl _does_ change!

"I was laughing because you actually thought that I had a multiple personality disorder. And," she dropped her hand and I got to catch my breath as she continued, "I am **not** a wench, dog boy!"

"Okay, okay, okay. You're not a wench." _**She lied to me! That woman is so not my type. Too violent. Not pretty. Not… honest. **_She was satisfied, but I wasn't.

"Wench…" I mumbled under my breath.

She turned with a look that could exterminate a thousand individuals in a flash. "What did you say?!"

"N-n-nothing! Seriously, nothing!" I stuttered with fear. I forgot to exhale as she stared at me with my fate in her eyes. She clenched her fists.

"You feel that, Inuyasha?! "

"Feel what?" I asked, curious and confused with my dog ears flattened to the top of his head.

"I'm choking you in my imagination!" I tried to show no fear. But it was very hard when you were by a pyscho that can kill.

"Tsk. Should I be scared or something?" She leaned to my face and glared at me directly. She startled me so much, I just had to give in and show fear for her. Then she leaned back to her original position with victory smothered on her face, overjoyed in her attempt.

Hmph!" I learned how to exhale again. I thought, _**That girl… is Kagome Higurashi.**_

* * *

~Kagome~

"So you want me to show you around, Kagome?"

"Of course! If I ever get lost, I'll never get out of this place!" He gave me a dumbfounding look that I wasn't so happy about.

"You're going to leave one day?" I flinched as he asked that because he sounded so astonished.

"Pshaw, Inuyasha! I have to leave sooner or later you know. Or else my mother and father would-" I gasped. Inuyasha looked at me in concern.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered that my mother is dead… and my father is the person I ran away from…" His doggie **(A/N Sorry I said doggie… I just LOVE spelling it and saying it! '^_^' doggie!)** ears perked up.

"So, you're NOT going?" he asked strangely, trying to hide his small feeling of happiness deep inside of him.

"Nope!" As I thought of what I said, I continued, "Well, if I decide not to."

"What do you mean by that?" I rested my chin on my hand in mystery.

"Well, one day my father would want to stop being such a perverted person sooner or later. I just know that while I'm gone, he's going to find his own girlfriend." I paused as if I was thinking of what to say. But there was nothing else I could say. 'Cause, maybe he would find another woman, besides...

Besides mom...

A few minutes later Inuyasha wanted to ask me something, just to break the awkward silence.

"I have a question." I turned to him willing to answer.

"Yes?"

"How did you and your weird father start all this bad luck? You know, it can't just start happening to anybody." He paused and thought what next to say. He continued, "I think, in _my_ opinion, you're a person who attracts problems and bad luck, just like you experienced."

"Really, Inuyasha? You really think that?" I said, discouraging him in his own thought.

"Could happen to someone like you."

"A person like me? What kind of person am I anyway? A girl who tries to stay away from accidents?" He nodded like everything I said was right.

"Well, let's just not worry about that yet, okay? Think of the positive things, like me staying here for a few months or… maybe even a year. I peeked at his face to see his emotion. Inuyasha had a cool grin, showing me that he actually had a heart. No one has ever been so interesting to me, but now, I found someone. Someone called...

_**A friend.**_

**A/N**

**Author's Note! **

**Wow, I made this ALL in two or three days. Not much, I wanted it to be like 10 pages, but I went along with 6 pages. It's not that I don't love you guys, it's just that I kinda ran out of ideas… *sweat drops* **

**Really sorry!**

**Anyway...**

**As for some people from , you might remember me, the creator of _The Real Meaning to Love_. Yes, I have not been working on the story because I think it is kind of boring now... It's good, but it's just not my kind of story. But for the sake of my readers on and , I will keep writing! Oh yeah, I didn't post the story on yet... LOL!**

**This was a SUPER long author's note I know, and sorry it wasted about 2 minutes of your life, but… yeah.**

**8Kagome**

**^_^**


End file.
